


Hey, It’s Me

by calamityqueen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions to Revenge of the Sith, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kit is a passionate lover you cant change my mind, Love Confessions, Mentions of Order 66, Mentions of the Jedi Purge, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Reader is a senior padawan so she's of-age, Slow Sex, Vaginal Sex, accidental love confession, i'm a slut for the sexy fish man, reader’s first time (implied), soft smut, the violence isn’t that graphic but i put the warning in case, usage of y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityqueen/pseuds/calamityqueen
Summary: "You couldn’t help the sobs escaping your lips as tears fell into your trembling hands as they covered your face. You were so consumed in your post-nightmare panic you didn’t hear the knock at your door. Or the second knock. Or the muffled concerned call of your name."After awaking from a terrible nightmare, your master comes to comfort you. Feelings come to light, and love is made in the darkness of night.
Relationships: Kit Fisto/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Hey, It’s Me

"In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest,"

No, not this again!

"Are you threatening me, master Jedi?"

"The Senate will decide your fate,"

No, no, stop! you tried to scream, but your voice was constricted, a painful choking sensation around your throat, your body immobilized as you could only watch on in horror at the scene in front of you.

Master Kolar was first. He couldn't even put up a fight, and he was one of the best duelists in the entire Jedi Order. The hooded figure-- the Sith Lord-- was far too powerful. The Sith impaled Kolar with his crimson saber, moving on without as much as a second thought.

Next was Master Tiin, another who was so skilled with the saber, struck down by the Sith.

Your heart clenched in your chest-- you knew what came next. You knew you couldn't fight it, but you couldn't help but try to kick and scream and beg for this terrible thing to just stop.

He put up a fight alongside Master Windu, managing to deflect some of the Sith's blows-- but not all of them.

Kit Fisto, your master, looked directly at you as the Sith Lord cut him in half.

You awoke with a start, letting out a strangled sob. You've been plagued by nightmares the entire week, but this is the third time you've had that nightmare. The other terrors you could brush off easily-- this one, you couldn't.

Though it is against the Jedi way, you are deeply infatuated with your master. His kind words of encouragement, smooth voice, and playful smile wooed you expertly. He doesn't know any of this, of course, these emotions are not the Jedi way. So, you've repressed them, and learned to veil your improper thoughts when they arise.

So seeing the man you love more than the whole universe get murdered before your eyes while standing completely helpless does not do any wonders for your mental health.

You couldn't help the sobs escaping your lips as tears fell into your trembling hands as they covered your face. You were so consumed in your post-nightmare panic you didn't hear the knock at your door. Or the second knock. Or the muffled concerned call of your name.

Your sobs were interrupted when your door slid open. You jerked your tear-streaked face out of your hands as you saw your master stand in the doorway, concern etched in his features.

"M-master? Wh-" you tried to stutter out a question, but your voice caught in your throat as he approached your bed, pulling your quaking form into his arms.

"I could feel your distress through the force, my flower," Kit whispered as he stroked your hair comfortingly, and you felt yourself blush at his nickname for you, "was it a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah," you manage to confirm, "I've had it before, but it just-- it just scares me so much,"

you felt another round of tears brim in your eyes at the thought of the wretched dream, and you shakily wiped them away with your arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kit implored, the gentleness in his voice made your heart flutter, and you nodded, agreeing to tell him the dream.

"It was in the senate building," you began, "there... there was a hooded figure standing in the hallway, I couldn't see his face. You, Master Windu, Master Kolar, and Master Tiin approached him, and tried to arrest him."

You paused, inhaling sharply before continuing,

"He.. he was the Sith Lord. The one the council's been looking for," you saw your master's coal-colored eyes widen, "He was so powerful, he killed Master Tiin and Master Kolar almost instantly."

You couldn't help the shakiness of your voice when you finished telling your tale,

"After putting up a fight, the Sith killed you too, and that's when I woke up," tears returned to your eyes as you choked out, "I couldn't do anything to stop it, Master. It hurts so much, I don't want you to die!"

Kit pulled you tightly against his chest, letting you cry into him.

"I'm right here, Y/n, I'm not dead, I won't leave you, my flower," Kit soothed you as you cried, and you just gripped onto his robes tighter, afraid that if you let go you'd lose him.

"Please don't go, Kit, please don't leave me," you were mindlessly rambling, not even thinking about the words falling from your lips, "I love you."

You felt Kit tense and paused the hand that was rubbing soothing circles into your back. A cold sense of dread settled in your stomach at the realization of what you just said.

"You love me?" Kit asked quietly, and you felt you face heat up.

Your blushing embarrassment was evident as you pulled away from him, your tears already beginning to dry. You stumbled on your words as you attempted to come up with an apology for your un-Jedi-like feelings.

But your words ceased when Kit pulled you in for a kiss so filled with passion it stole your breath away. You paused only for a moment, out of shock, before reciprocating his kiss.

Soon, the two of you pulled away for air, and Kit pressed his forehead to yours, his dark eyes filled with admiration, and his smile so happy you thought he was looking at the most important thing in his life. You were the most important thing in his life.

"I love you too, Y/n," Kit admitted, "So, so much,"

You grinned like a youngling in a candy store, and Kit pulled your lips to his in another ravenous kiss.

You melted into his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck to anchor yourself to him as his hands rested on your waist, squeezing gently.

His tongue traced your lips, begging for access, and you moaned softly as you granted his request, submitting to him fully.

Kit groaned himself, pulling away after a few moments. He cupped your face in his hands, and you melted into his touch.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want--" Kit began, but you interrupted him,

"I want to, Kit. I trust you, I love you. I need you,"

Kit shuddered, and pulled your face to his once more, before he pressed you down into the bed. You could feel his hard-on through his sleep robes nudging against your stomach as he kissed you with fervor, before moving his lips to kiss down your neck. You squeaked when he nipped at your pulse point, and he huffed in amusement.

"You must be quiet, my flower," he murmured against your skin, before continuing his trek down your neck, and you giggled before sighing as he kissed your collarbone

When his lips met the top of your sleep shirt, his hands gripped it gently, his dark eyes asking the silent question. You nodded, sitting up so that Kit could pull the shirt over your head.

With your top half bare, Kit softly pushed you back down to the bed, staring adoringly at your partially-nude form. Your face flushed, and you moved to cover your face in your hands.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, Y/n," Kit took your wrists in his hands, pinning them above your head, "you're gorgeous, my love," he whispered before his lips met your skin once again, and you moaned silently.

Kit's hands released your wrists and moved down to fondle your breasts as he left dark marks on the skin just above your chest.

"I wish I could mark you for the whole galaxy to see," Kit whispered, longing evident in his tone, "but, knowing what lies beneath your robes is enough," he rubbed his face against your tits like a loth-cat before his lips wrapped around a nipple. A small moan escaped your lips and you arched into his touch, your hands gently caressing the tendrils atop his head.

After giving equal attention to your breasts; kissing, caressing, and nipping, Kit continued his descent, his lips stopping above the waistline of your sleep pants. You moved to remove the clothing article yourself, but Kit stopped you, slowly removing it himself.

Kit then moved to meet your lips in a soft, sensual kiss, his smooth hands running down the expanse of your legs.

"Let me see you, my flower," Kit murmured against your lips, giving your bottom lip a playful nip. You slowly spread your legs, turning your head to the side out of embarrassment, blush prevalent on your cheeks. You inhaled sharply as you felt Kit's fingers run through your drenched folds, and he let out a choked groan, moving so that his head was level with your pussy.

"Oh, Y/n," he moaned quietly, pressing his face to your mound, "you're absolutely stunning, my love,"

He then buried his head between your legs, and you had to quickly slap your hands to your mouth to muffle your scream of pleasure. He was absolutely devouring you and you have never felt so much pleasure in your life. You tried to arch yourself into his mouth, but his strong arm pinning down your waist quickly put an end to your movements. You were helpless under him, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon, though, he detached his mouth from your core, instead sliding in two fingers into you, and a (muffled) whimper escaped from your mouth.

"Don't fret, my flower," Kit cooed as he slid his fingers in and out of you, "I'll be gentle with you, my love."

Once Kit was satisfied with his preparations, he slid his fingers from your core, chuckling as the action elicited another whimper from you, licked his fingers clean of your juices, and slowly disrobed himself. Having removed your hands from your mouth, you smiled up at him, leaning on your hands and watching adoringly as he removed layer after layer.

"You're gorgeous, Kit," you whispered, and Kit smiled, pulling you in for a kiss as he began grinding his hard length against your wet folds. He slowly pressed you back down to the mattress, and took both your hands in his. He looked at you, silently asking the question, and you nodded in return.

Kit slowly slid himself into you, stopping every few moments to check on you. You were in heaven; he hardly even started but you were already feeling bliss. When he bottomed out, you let out a small moan as Kit buried his head into your neck. You whimpered out a plea for him to move after a few moments of stillness, and he complied eagerly, beginning a slow, passionate pace.

"Y/n, my flower," Kit's groan was muffled by your neck, "you feel so good, so good for me,"

The praise went straight to your core, and it tightened as you tried to hold back the moans spilling from your lips. Your restrained noises of pleasure drove Kit crazy, and he silently cursed the Jedi Order and its stupid ban on attachments– because at this moment all Kit wanted was to hear you scream for him. He wanted everyone to know that you were his.

To vent this frustration, Kit picked up the pace of his thrusts, an almost feral growl escaped his lips, which only wound up your tight ball of pleasure more.

"Kit!" You cried out, almost too loudly, shoving your head into the crook of his neck, whimpering, "I... oh maker, I-"

"I know, my flower," Kit moaned into your neck as he felt you tighten around him, "cum for me, Y/n. Let go for me, love,"

And let go you did. You gasped and whined his name into his neck, your walls constricting him further, some of your juices spilling onto the mattress. Kit followed soon after, quickly pulling out and spilling his release onto your stomach.

Kit hovered over you for a few moments as you both caught your breaths.

"Stay here, Y/N," Kit whispered as he straightened up, quickly pecking your lips, "let me clean you up."

Kit padded away to the 'fresher, wetting a cloth with warm water. He could feel her happiness through the force, and his heart swelled. He had repressed his feelings for her for so long, and it was so gratifying to finally be able to show her how much he truly loved her. When he returned to the bed, Kit almost crumbled at the sight before him. She was ethereal, like a goddess laying among the sheets, the lights of Coruscant slipping through the blinds giving her a halo around her head. 

If there wasn't a damn war going on, Kit would've whisked her away and started a new life with her right then and there. But it was not the will of the force; not yet, at least.

She flinched slightly as he pressed the warm cloth to her skin, cleaning her of his release.

"Hey," Kit whispered leaning in to give her lips a soft kiss, "it's me."


End file.
